


Take Me By Surprise

by boobtuber1978



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtuber1978/pseuds/boobtuber1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka gets a very nice surprise. </p><p>[I hate summaries. I hate them with a passion.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *All mistakes are my own.*
> 
> Time Frame: After 401 and H.G. has been shuffled off with the Regents and away from the Warehouse.

The room is warm; almost too warm as I kick the cotton sheets from my body. I could easily just get up and turn on the ceiling fan or open the window more but I’m too comfortable in my bed despite the sweat that has broken out across my brow and between my breasts.

 

The thin, ribbed, white tank top I have on rides high on my stomach. The warm summer air weighs heavy on the bare skin of my legs. Normally, I would shuffle out of the small, navy blue boxer briefs and tank I’m wearing to sleep in, but I just don’t have the energy.

 

It’s been a busy week and we finally have been given a few days away from artifacts and the warehouse. I just want to sleep. Exhaustion has shadowed me for awhile now and I can’t afford to let it unbalance me.

 

There’s so much more on my mind that begs my attention. At first, I tried to ignore it. Then, I tried to deny it. But, things have changed-inside the warehouse and inside of me. Of course I haven’t discussed this or the feelings I’ve been having with anyone. They are private and even I don’t know what to do with them.

 

The one person, the only person, I want to talk to about them isn’t here. No one will tell me where she is although I’ve stopped asking now.

 

My eyes pop open with thoughts of her. She consumes so much of my waking moments that I’d be embarrassed to admit just how much. The room is so dark that I can’t see anything around me. It doesn’t matter though since there’s nothing to see. I actually like the complete darkness like this. It helps focus my thoughts.

 

It’s odd really. The whole house is quiet. Is everyone out or asleep?  I’m not sure what time it is seeing as how I purposefully turned off my cell phone and left it downstairs in my bag. Distractions are not going to get the best of me this night. My only objective is to sleep and for as long as I can.

 

A family of crickets sing outside my window or maybe they are farther away. It’s hard to tell with crickets. Their sound carries just the same whether they were a foot away or several meters.

 

Why am I thinking about crickets? Go to sleep, Myka! I squeeze my eyes shut trying to force the sleep that I know looms so close on the horizon.

 

Just as I had drift off to sleep, I feel a faint breeze drift across my bare foot. But I think nothing of it. I would relish a bit of cool air at this point.

 

I’m suddenly jerked out of my haze when the edge of the bed on my right side dips low under a new weight. I try to sit up but in one fell swoop there is a body straddling my own and a hand covering my mouth in case I try to scream. I would have had I not forgotten.  

 

The body wasn’t big. I could easily overpower it. The fingers against my mouth are warm and small. In the daylight I’d know them well. In the dark I remember them distinctly.

 

My body naturally relaxes despite my heart racing in the bottom of my throat and my chest heaving up and down. As much as I try I can’t see her face. I want to see her face. I need to see her face.

 

She starts to remove her hand from covering my mouth and I take a breath to say something but her finger presses my lips closed again. I smile knowing what she’s doing. Or I think I know.

 

Finally she removes her finger and I miss it against my lips right away. Then as quickly as she overpowered me not moments before, she removes herself from my body and bed. I start to protest but remember her silent plea.

 

I don’t move a muscle. I’m trying too hard to hear her. Feel her. With my eyes blinded by the dark, my other senses intensify. My ears strain to hear any movement. I don’t know where she is. She could be right beside me or across the room for all I know.

 

Not a second later I feel her face close to mine. I still can’t see her though. A shiver strikes through my body when her nose nuzzles the side of my ear. I can almost hear her smile against my earlobe, which she proceeds to flick with her tongue. Every nerve in my core sparks fire.

 

And then she is gone.

 

Again, I try to listen for her movements but she is very stealth. From the corner of the room I can hear faint wisps of something.

 

Suddenly, my left wrist is encircled by a light, soft fabric. Silk, I think. Maybe satin. Instinctively, my arm jerks back.

 

“Do trust me, darling.” From her it’s not a question or even a request; it’s a whispered demand. And it’s the first words I’ve heard her say in many months. My eyes close as I replay her voice in my head. Oh, how I’ve missed her.

 

The silk, I’ve determined it’s silk, holds my wrist and arm out and away from my body but not to where I’m uncomfortable. It is not tight, she would never hurt me, and I know I can get free at any time.

 

My head is filled with delicious thoughts of her and almost don’t feel my other arm being pulled slightly and tied in the same fashion as the other.

 

Her soft, warm lips place delicate kisses around the restraint and up my arm removes any qualms I may have. I never knew she enjoyed this type of play. I never knew I did either. Normally, any kind of bondage would not gain my attention. But this is different. She is different than any other lover I’ve had.

 

The air catches in my throat and I almost choke when I realize I’ve thought of her as my lover. Until tonight we have had only desperate glances and slight, purposefully mistaken touches. But in my mind, and apparently hers as well, we are more than flirting friends. And the desire has overtaken her.

 

I’ve literally ached for years to feel her lips and hands on my body. I wouldn’t admit that to anyone of course. It’s one of those secrets that get me through long, tough days…and most nights.

 

I’m left alone again and I feel a little ridiculous in bed with my arms stretched out to the sides. My legs start to twitch as I can feel her gaze burning into me. I still have my clothes on and it’s still pitch black dark but I feel the need to cover up.

 

“You are breathtaking.” My head turns towards the sound of her voice from across the room. I wonder if she can see me. It wouldn’t surprise me if she had some weird night vision glasses.

 

Despite the heat, her words cause goosebumps to break out all over my body.

 

Rustling. I hear rustling and a heavy pair of shoes or boots fall to the floor. I raise my shoulders off the bed and strain my eyes trying to see anything. How is it possible that it’s this dark!?

 

A hand to my chest pushes me gently back down. I think she’s going to leave me again but I am delighted by the sudden light press of her lips on mine. We stay like that for a few moments just feeling the way we feel to each other. Thoughts of kissing her have clouded my brain for years. But my dreams never could have imagined how glorious it really felt.

 

The slide of her wet tongue against my bottom lip elicits a gasp from me that I am not prepared for. This gives her ample opportunity to delve further into my mouth and our kiss soon turns feverishly passionate.

 

We swallow each other’s moans as our tongue dance. Now that I’ve tasted her I know I won’t be able to get enough.

 

Reluctantly, we both break our lips apart but only to catch our breaths. I reach up to connect with her again but again she is gone. My arms try to grasp for her but the binds do their jobs.  

 

More rustling. Snaps being unsnapped.

 

A few minutes later it’s quiet once more. What is she doing now?

 

Her hands glide up my legs starting at my ankles. She stops and starts and circles and massages. It’s driving me crazy. I swallow profusely. I have never been more aroused than I am at this moment. If I could see, everything would be a blur. Everywhere her hands touch her mouth soon follows.

 

Her nimble little tongue licks the inside bend of both of my knees. I pull at the arm ties again. Part of me wants to free myself so I can throw my arms around her and touch every bit of her but the other part of me doesn’t want to disrupt her game. Oh what a game it is.

 

My whole body shudders when she places the first of many open mouthed kisses to the inside of my thigh. Her evil little laugh against my leg vibrates through my body and I can feel the moisture building between my legs.

 

I hear her breathe in deeply. She’s smelling me. My arousal. Automatically, I am uncomfortable. Shy, even. I try to pull my legs together but she keeps the palms of her hands firmly on my thighs.

 

My back straightens then arches upwards, breasts thrust higher, as her fingers inch under the bottom hem of the shorts I have on. That coupled with her warm breath on my skin nearly causes my undoing but I hold on. I don’t want this to end yet…never.

 

Her hands grasp the edges of my waistband and drag the shorts down my body until they are, I assume, thrown into a pile on the floor. I am thankful for once tonight that the light isn’t on. I’m quite uneasy with people gawking at my naked body…especially when I’m tied down and such. Not that that’s happened before but it’s on my list of probable don’ts.

 

With a slight, sudden thrust, my hips buck when her warm breaths of air puff up and down my wet mound. My back arches off the bed and a sounds comes out of my mouth which I’ve never heard myself make as she drags the tip of her tongue, so slowly, ever so slowly, up my folds to finally circle my throbbing clit. My body has never been this receptive.

 

Every ounce of dignity and poise I have deserts me in that moment. I think I’m having trouble breathing but I don’t want to say anything for fear she will stop what she’s doing. If I die now, I’ll die the happiest human being ever to have lived in the history of the world. I am not exaggerating. 

 

 

I try to stave off my release but I am fruitless against her opposite desire for me. With her lips tightening around me I can no longer hold back and I falter. My legs are a shaking, quivering mess as pulses of light gush through my body.

 

After I have stopped convulsing, I open my eyes gently knowing I still can’t see her. I can still feel her perched between my legs but she’s not touching me. Did I scare her off? Did I…

 

Then she dots my stomach with butterfly kisses. My body is still on high alert and my nipples are pressing hard against the rough fabric of my shirt. Hands raise the edge of my shirt above my breasts.

 

“Bollocks.”

 

I bite my bottom lip trying not to laugh at her obvious realization that, in her haste, she forgot to remove my shirt before tying my arms down. Her actions pause, I assume, as she tries to figure out what to do.

 

Then she flicks my covered nipples with her tongue. First one; then, the other. The sensation is marvelous as she sucks on me through the ribbed material. I'm almost glad to still have it on.

 

Her mouth continues kissing, licking, sucking its way up my chest and neck…jawline and to my lips. In that moment I taste myself on her and my body starts humming again. Not that it really stopped.

 

Who knew she was such a making out type person but she certainly is and I’m not complaining. Half my brain must still be dead because I don’t feel her hand gliding over my hipbone and resting between my legs until my head arches back when two of her fingers ease deep inside me while her thumb works small, lazy circles around my still swollen, sensitive clit.

 

She takes this moment to nip at the skin just under my ear with her teeth and soothe it with her tongue. Every part of my body is on edge.

 

My arms yank out of the ties or else I ripped them from whatever they were attached to, I don’t know which.

 

 

I circle my arms around her as best I can. It’s only then I notice she’s devoid of all her clothing. This only fuels the fire more.

 

My left hand caresses her bare hip across from me. Her skin is so soft and smooth. She is beautiful even in the dark.

 

She removes her fingers from inside my body long enough for me to pull her over on top of me. This shocks a slight squeak from her mouth.

 

It pleases me that I can feel how wet she is. Just as I am about reach my hand between our bodies, she begins to move her hips. She tilts her pelvis just enough so that we line up perfectly.

 

All coherent thoughts disappear as her pussy becomes quite intimate with mine. I am not in control of how my body reacts to her or anything she’s doing. My hips meet her thrust for thrust and very quickly we build our bodies to frenzy.

 

Please don’t let this be a dream. But if it is, please, don’t let it ever end.

 

She shoves her hands under my tank top and finds my still hard nipples. My back arches, pressing my breasts further into her hands. She squeezes, pinches, twists, and pulls at me. She’s very deft in her abilities. Of course I knew this already but just not…in this context.

 

My hands grip her hips and thighs probably a bit too tightly. I’m fairly certain she’ll have bruises in the morning.

 

Leaning down she covers my mouth with hers. Our centers continue their mating dance and I know right away that she’s about to reach her peak. Her breathing is ragged and her movements choppy and abrupt. I know she’s trying to hold back—to extend this fantasy turned reality as long as possible. It’s actually fun seeing her so out of control.

 

But I want to make her feel as good as she made me feel. I deepen the kiss, moaning into her mouth. My hips press more firmly into her. Not two seconds later she digs her nails into my shoulders, that’s going to leave a mark for sure, and lets herself fall apart. I can’t enjoy her climax as my own overtakes me as well.

 

The weight of her feels heavenly as she collapses onto my chest. I wrap my arms around her back and hold her close. Her heart thumps against my upper body. She reaches past me with her left arm. I’m not quite sure what she’s looking for until the lamp suddenly turns on.

 

The dark room is suddenly bathed in soft yellow light. My eyes sting at first but slowly adjust. She sits up, still straddling my torso. She isn’t shy and shouldn’t be. Her body is gorgeous, perfectly gorgeous. My eyes wander over her body.    

 

Her small nipples are still tight and hard from our…I don’t know what to call it. Making love? Not quite. Sex? It was more than that.

 

My mind refocuses on her body. Her skin is flushed and glowing. I’ve never known anyone to glow before; I thought that was just a saying. But she was. Her eyes were even blacker than normal. Black with desire. Yearning.

 

The smile that plays at the corners of her lips spreads as she watches me looking at her. I can’t stop myself from blushing under her watchful eye.

 

She brushes the back of her fingers down my cheek before lightly kissing it.

 

“Breathtaking.” She murmurs again in my ear as she reaches past me again and turns the light back off.

 

Her body shifts to my side and she lays curled next to me with her right leg tossed atop mine. She rests her right hand on my stomach and pulls herself even closer to me. I can smell her shampoo fragrance when she puts her head gently on my shoulder. No one knows I started using her shampoo so I could smell her throughout the day. As silly as it is, it comforts me.

 

I pull the sheet over our legs before wrapping my right arm around her back and covering her hand that’s on my stomach with my own, I take in a deep breath and then exhale it slowly. My eyes flutter closed as the smile settling on her lips tickles my bare skin.  

 

My body feels…like it’s never felt before. I feel alive. Complete.

 

Happy.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2...no real storyline. Just a continuation...

Today I am angry.

It’s been 7 months, 7 months and 9 days, since she came to my room that night. I’m still not completely sure it wasn’t all a dream. Every day the memories bring my body back to that night, and every day I try as hard as I can to forget it ever happened. 

But my body ached that morning and still does. Every inch she touched was on fire as if her finger prints were burnt into my skin. My lips swollen and sensitive. My center still throbbing.

I miss her. I missed her before that night and I miss her now more than ever. There are so many questions that I want…no, need answered.   
My work hasn’t suffered. That part of me is strong enough to push forward. Occasionally someone will ask if I’m okay. Usually they catch me staring off into space. Of course, thinking about her. They know I miss her—her friendship. They don’t know how much I long for her touch. 

I stopped trying to contact her after a few months but I haven’t stopped trying to find her. She broke me that night. My heart will not be complete again until I have some kind of explanation. I don’t understand how she could, after all these years, act on the passion that always boiled just under the surface and then leave like it never happened. Did I do something wrong that night or since? 

We have a break at work and I’ve decided to retreat to a mountain cabin in Colorado for a few days. My coworkers and friends know that I am ok but they don’t know where I am. I only want to be alone. I’m tired of being angry. I’m hopeful the fresh air will clear my head as I simply want to move on with my life. I can’t let one night…one amazing night…dissect my world. 

It’s glorious here. The air is so crisp and clean. I could see myself living here for the rest of my days after I retire. Breathing in the cool air rejuvenates my soul. I can feel the tension draining from my body. The musky, woodsy scent of the evergreens is so natural that I wonder why I’ve never noticed how the rest of my world smells.

The sun is just setting over the mountains as I prop my feet on the balcony railing. The orange and reds of the sky mingle and merge like blazing watercolors. But as quickly as they appear; they are now gone and the sky begins to fade to grey. Before I finish the last of my coffee the grey turns to black and millions of sparkling stars dot the night’s sky. 

The chill of the night air chases me inside to the simmering flames in the flagstoned fireplace. I stoke the embers and throw on another log. My pajamas are already laid out and waiting for me on the edge of the bed that’s positioned on the other side of the room. This is only a one room cabin. There is no need for ostentatious. 

This cabin is for solitude and introspection; quiet and nature. This isn’t Disney World. Miles separate the next dwellings. A town even further. It’s why I chose it. It’s why I need it.

In an hour’s time I’m lounging on the sofa fresh out of a steamy shower and in my flannel pajamas, with a mug of hot chocolate, of course with marshmallows, a good book and a roaring fire. This is what I imagine Heaven to be like. Or whatever magical, perfect place there is.  
I haven’t thought about her in the last few hours. As the days and minutes go by it’s getting easier to not remember. It’s getting easier to not be so angry. But it’s still hard.

Finally I am lulled to sleep by a crackling fire and a coyote’s howl in the distance. 

An ashen log loses its fight with gravity and collapses within itself. What’s left of the smoldering embers spark thru the iron grate. My eyes blink open. I don’t know what time it is. I don’t want to know. I didn’t bring a watch and my cell phone is turned off and for only an emergency if one were to arise. 

The chill of the mountain air has crept inside the balcony door that I must have left slightly ajar and under my once warm pajamas. I reluctantly pull myself off of the sofa and toss two logs on the fire.

By the time I return from the bathroom the fire is again roaring and I close the balcony door. I stare out into the darkness for several minutes. The almost full moon casts yellow light onto the small patio and brightens the white mountains in the distance. 

She would like it here, I think, at least for a few days. She’s started to grasp and appreciate the modern marvels that most of us take for granted. It’s fun to watch her become enthralled and frustrated with our technology and our fast paced world. 

I rest my head against the cool glass of the sliding door hoping to freeze out the thoughts I’ve worked so hard to keep at bay. How can memories make me happy, sad, and annoyed all at the same time? 

I’m angry again but this time at myself. Nothing I do can prevent it. I give in to the images that flash thru my mind and I’m taken back to that night. It was so hot that night and I couldn’t see her-only feel her. Her nimble, cool fingertips raking up the outsides of my thighs. A shiver goes down my spine. My body is becoming heated just from the thoughts of her; the feeling of her. I swiftly strip out of the pajamas I’m wearing. I no longer need the added warmth. No one can see me anyway. 

I imagine her fingers and hands continuing up my hips and my ribs. Goosebumps break out all over my skin. She barely brushes the sides of my breasts and my knees almost buckle. No one’s touch has ever done what hers does to me.

My hands grasp my breasts; my hardened nipples press against my damp palms. Without thinking a satisfying moan escapes from my lips. I squeeze and knead and pinch until every movement I make echoes as a deep yearning throb between my legs. 

My legs are swiftly turning to jello but I can’t move. I don’t want to. What if I move and these feelings…these sensations…go away? I want her to keep touching me.

A fog of condensation is appearing on the glass door as my labored breathing intensifies even more. I am alone so I’m not worried about someone hearing me. I’m not sure I would be able to control my outbursts anyway. My heavy panting, my low moans, my whimpers of pleasure; they are without abandon. 

Just as I’m about to release my breasts I feel her hands cup around my own. Her ministrations mimic mine. Slowly she guides my hands down my stomach. Oh so slowly. I know where she is leading me and I want her there faster. I try to urge her on but she only laughs in my ear. 

Her low, throaty laugh is music to my soul. I lean back against her. My mind has taken my body to her or her to me, I don’t know which. I don’t care. But I can feel her. Her naked body is pressed against the back of mine. Her nipples as hard as mine poke into my back. Her center tickles my bare rearend. 

Something about feeling her behind me turns me on even more. I wasn’t sure that was even possible but it is. Hot liquid pools between my legs. I try to reach back and touch her. I want to feel her soft, porcelain skin. But she doesn’t allow me to. Her hands push my own further down my body until my fingertips can feel the steaming heat rising from my center.

I nearly lose all control as our fingers push though my silky, wet folds. My hips buck involuntarily as we continue this journey from the sensitive apex thru the swollen knolls and finally to my delicate entrance. I cry out her name as she guides my finger, ever so slowly, inside my body. 

As I work slowly towards a frenzy she encircles the bundle of nerves that has never been more on fire. She anchors one arm around my belly as I thrash against her. I simply cannot control my movements any longer. It’s as if someone is controlling my brain and body with a remote control.

I want to stave off my orgasm for as long as possible. My body has never felt this glorious. My whole being has never felt this glorious. But when she changes the pace of her manipulations and rakes her teeth lightly down my back I lose everything I was trying to hold on to.

Waves ripple through my body as my legs clench together. She doesn’t let go of me even as I continue to twitch in her arms. My heartbeat pounds throughout my body. 

Slowly I start coming back to normal but she makes one last circle and tap with her finger that’s still lodged between my legs and the cycle starts all over again. I’ve never had two orgasms back to back or so intense before. 

My legs do weaken this time and I’m vaguely aware of floating to the sofa. Whether from the heat or the exhilaration my body has taken, or both, I pass out nearly as soon as my head hits the pillow. 

Or maybe I have never awoken from this dream.


End file.
